


Limitless Love

by benibirb



Series: My Home [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Hybrids, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Polyamory, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scenting, but this time dirty, ill add tags as i go, more pupper jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benibirb/pseuds/benibirb
Summary: Jackson wakes up early in the morning and feels.. not so great. The boys of GOT6 go about their day, worried about their hybrid boyfriend but come to find out they have a little surprise waiting when they get home in the form of a needy hybrid pup.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i did it guys. well... i am doing it. honestly this is turning out way longer than i expected so i'm going to do it in 3 chapters, one part. this is just an introduction. i'll add tags to stuff as i go and depending on what happens. 
> 
> i marked it as mildly dubcon because Jackson is in rut, but honestly he'd consent either way but i did it just in case.
> 
>  
> 
> if you guys like this series, but arent big into smut that's fine, there's no plot development really besides first sexy times in this so feel free to skip if you just want the cute cuddles and not the nasty wet cute heat sex.

A whine sounded out through the room, floating through the open door and down the hallway.

The hybrid rolled over, trying to get comfortable but he realized his forehead and his clothes were soaked with sweat. He kicked the blankets off of him, laying on his back as soft whines sounded from his throat.

He wiggled around a little, his ears twitching but his squirming around was only making things worse as his body temperature rose at the physical exertion.

Why was it so hot in here? It felt like he was on the surface of the sun but he was so tired nothing was registering in his brain besides the heat.

He only barely registered the sound of footsteps padding through the room, the room still dark in the early of the morning.

Jinyoung padded his way over the whining hybrid, looking down at him. He saw the sheen of the man's forehead and he gently laid his hand over the other's forehead. Jackson jumped a little at the touch, his eyes still closed.

"Jackson oh my god, you're burning up. Are you okay?"

The hybrid just whined, trying to move away from the touch and let out a low growl.

Jinyoung blinked and looked down at the blonde, taking his hand away. That was the first time since they first met that Jackson had growled at any of them. He wondered if the boy was still asleep and he leaned down to be closer to the boy.

"Jackson, are you awake, can you answer me?" Jinyoung laid a very gentle hand on the other's damp shoulder.

The hybrid just whined again and gave a little half nod. "Jinyoungie... I don't feel good."

The brunette ran his thumb gently over the other's bicep, trying to give gentle reassurance. "It's okay, pup, just relax okay I'll get Jaebum hyung and we'll get you cooled down okay?"

The blonde nodded, his ears twitching again.

Jinyoung hurried back to the hallway, turning on the ceiling fan on his way to at least momentarily help.

He padded his way back to his room with Jaebum, shaking the leader awake. "Hyung, get up. I think Jackson is sick."

The leader sat up, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head a little to wake up more. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice rough from sleep.

"Jackson is really warm and seems out of it." The younger relayed to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, remaining calm but his furrowed brows told of how worried he was.

"Hybrids have a higher body temperature don't they? How warm is he?" Jaebum rubbed his face a little to help wake himself up more.

"Well yeah they do but he was sweating so bad and almost didn't respond to me. I really think he's sick."

Jaebum moved the blankets from off of him, letting the younger get up so he could kick his own legs off the bed, standing up. They made their way back out to the living room, the sound of whines still coming from the hybrid squirming around on the couch.

The leader made his way to kneel beside him, looking him over for a moment before he tapped on his arm. "Jackson, it's Jaebum. Can you sit up for me?"

The blonde groaned and held a hand out weakly, shaking his head. "Need help."

Jinyoung hurried back over, grabbing the boy's hand as Jaebum helped him up from his head and back. The boy sat up with their help, flopping forward to bury his face into the other's shirt. He let out a groan at the body heat mixing with his own.

The brunette ran his fingers through the blonde hair, rubbing the back of the other's neck as he hushed him softly.

"Do you feel sick? Any coughing or headache, feeling sick to your stomach?" Jinyoung asked, pulling the hybrid's tank top up a little to let his skin breathe.

Jackson shook his head, a quiet whine sounding from his throat. "No.. just.. hot and sleepy.." He mumbled.

Jaebum frowned, rubbing the boy's back slowly.

"I have no idea, maybe it's just a bug? Do hybrids get that?" Jaebum looked to the other. The younger shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea, he's the first hybrid I've known. He seems to be cooling down at least a little with the fan on."

Jaebum nodded. "I think we should keep an eye on him, if it gets worse we'll take him to the hospital. I'll stay in here with him."

Jinyoung shook his head, looking up at the leader. "Hyung, I'll stay with him. Really, I want to. You go ahead and get back to bed we have a filming later this morning. Leader needs to be at his best."

The younger looked at him with a small smile, continuing to hold the hybrid in his arms as he rocked them slowly.

Jaebum just looked at Jinyoung for a moment before sighing. Once Park Jinyoung made up his mind there was no changing it so he knew arguing was futile. He nodded and leaned over to press a gentle kiss next to the blonde's fluffy ear, giving one more rub to his back.

"Okay. Jackson, Jinyoung is going to stay with you. Tell him to get me if you need absolutely anything or feel any worse okay?"

The hybrid nodded slowly and let out a while, curling closer to the brunette in front of him. The leader made his way back to their bedroom without another word. Jinyoung shushed Jackson again, scratching gently at the back of his hair.

"It's okay, pup. I'll stay with you here. Do you wanna lay back down?"

The blonde responded with a nod.

Jinyoung carefully laid the other back down, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, checking his temperature while he was at it. He was still warm but the fan seemed to be helping to cool him off a little.

"Do you want any water or anything?" He asked, stroking his hand over the man's arm gently.

He received another shake of the head negative but got arms reaching out in his direction and a quiet whine.

"You want cuddles pup? You won't get too warm again will you?" Jinyoung asked quietly, grabbing the warm hands with his own slightly cold ones.

Another shake of the head and a mumbled 'Please' did the trick and with a sigh, he laid down next to the hybrid. Thankfully their couch was pretty wide but there still wasn't a whole lot of room between the two of them.

Jackson leaned in and buried his face in the other's neck, nudging his nose in the crook gently and took slow breaths. Eventually the two had managed to drift back off to sleep, Jinyoung's fingers carding through the boy's hair and the soft breaths hitting the pale skin of his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson groaned as he rolled over, trying to find the presence of the other but met with just the back of the couch. He opened his eyes and saw the sun in the sky, only vaguely remembering waking up twice this morning. He remembers being hot and then falling back asleep with Jinyoung next to him and then even more vaguely remembers the members waking the two up and pressing their hands to his forehead. Then Jinyoung left with the rest of them but he couldn't remember what their schedule was today. He just wished one of them was there to lay with him.

He whined and nuzzled the pillow, briefly realizing his shirt had been removed at some point. If he took a deep breath into the pillow beside him he could still smell the gentle scent of the other. The hybrid buried his face deeper into the cotton, taking a deep breath, exhale coming out in a soft whine.

Jinyoung smelled so good.. Like a light aromatic cologne and the fancy expensive shampoo and conditioner he bought that was off limits to everyone else. The mix was so familiar, so like home it made him smile but what really was a bit of a surprise was the feeling of his cock slowly filling out in his shorts. He huffed a short breath, shivering a little when he rolled over a little more, his hips trapping the erection between the couch and his body.

He continued to keep his face buried into the cotton of the pillowcase, his hips grinding forward and back slowly. Why was it fair that Jinyoung smelled so good?

He squirmed a little and he lifted his head from the pillow, his nose twitching a little as he smelled something else. The scent was a little mixed but he picked up on a specific scent, identifying it as Jaebum's deodorant he used. A nice refreshing mix of spices. A groan crawled its way up his throat, sniffing a little here and there to follow where the scent was the strongest. It was hard, he squirmed and sniffed the air, huffing when he couldn't pick up on the strongest point of it on the couch.

The hybrid pushed himself up off the couch, standing for a moment as he gained his footing. He was still a little warm and his head spun a little but he was only interested in chasing the scent, sniffing as he followed his nose down the hall.

He followed it to Jaebum and Jinyoungs bedroom, biting his lip as he stood in the doorframe, staring at the empty room.

Going in without them there seemed... wrong. An invasion of privacy. Normally they'd let him in with no qualms but the main point of the moral issue was that they weren't home. He stood in the doorway, the scent teasing him forward, like you'd see in an old cartoon. With a quiet whine, he looked from the room to the hallway a few times.

He picked up on Jinyoung's scent mixing with the light refreshing spices of Jaebum's deodorant mixed with.. something else. Something musky, smelled vaguely like skin and sweat but in a good way. Jackson whined low in his throat again, the sound turning almost to a growl at the end as he gave up his moral dilemma. His feet shuffled into the room on their own and he immediately flopped down on their shared bed, taking a deep breath. He moaned as he buried his face in the blankets, rocking his hips against the plush material of the bed. He let out a soft moan, his ears flattening to his head. He rolled around, rubbing his face in the material before his hips once again began to grind on their own accord, the friction making his cock leak and his head swirl.

The hybrid continued to rub his face and his hips against the sheets, grabbing a pillow to bury his face in, overloading his senses. The curled white fluff of his tail waggled back and forth behind him quickly. His hips pitched forward a few more times until he paused, letting out a low moan as cum soaked his boxers and shorts.

He laid limply on the bed, panting, his eyes closed as his brain drifted fuzzily in and out.

After what was maybe about 10 minutes, the boy rolled over and groaned, scrunching his nose up at the feeling of his ruined shorts against his body. What was happening? He just got off to his hyung's scents and came into his boxers like some hormonal teenager.

He blushed and bit his lip, the smell calling him back for more as he sat up. He willed himself not to, the feeling of the drying cum against his body winning out over the wonderful scent assaulting his nose. Barely, but it won.

 

  
The hybrid made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the water correctly this time. He'd learned how to work the shower contraption and honestly, it was the second proudest moment from this household.

He shoved his dirty boxers and sleep shorts off, kicking them to the side as he climbed in the shower, closing the glass. He stood under the stream, letting it wash over his face, his ears laying to the sides a little. The blonde stepped away from the stream after a little bit, wiping his face of the water so he could see, reaching for a bottle of body wash. Most of them used the same body wash, minus one or two who had bought their own. When he picked up their shared one, he eyed the smaller bottle next to it. Yugyeom used his own more light smelling soap with coconut oil for his dry skin and the hybrid bit his lip as he put the other bottle back down, grabbing the smaller one. He knew Yugyeom wouldn't mind if he just used a bit, the boy shared everything of his almost all the time.

Jackson lathered up his body with the light coconut scented wash, closing his eyes as he ran his hands up and down his torso, his breath hitching as his fingertips caught at the hybrid's slightly budded nipples. A soft huff left his lips, his cheeks heating up a little as he continued to play with his nipples, feeling his cock begin to rise once more at the feeling mixed with the smell that reminded him so much of his younger boyfriend. He continued to lather his body up, stopping for a moment as he trailed his fingertips around his groin, splitting in the middle as he rubbed around his fattening cock.

A soft gasp left his lips as he gripped himself in his hand, stroking the length a few times, his hips jerking. He whined, leaning forward until his head hit lightly on the shower wall. Why was everything making him so excited? He just got off but here he was, hard again as the smell of light floral and coconut surrounded him. He swallowed and continued to stroke his fist tightly around his cock, not taking long at all to reach another orgasm, letting out a soft light yelp when his cum shot down into the shower, washing down the drain.

He let his breath calm down a little before he quickly rinsed himself off, wincing softly at how sensitive his dick was from just orgasming twice. He washed his hair and tail quickly, opting out of using Jinyoung's fancy shampoo because he knew he'd get in trouble for that tenfold. And Jinyoung would know. He always knew.

 

Once he got out of the shower, he carefully towel dried his ears and tail with his hair, wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed his sleep shorts and boxers, moving to the laundry room and shoving them discreetly into the bottom of the basket. He moved to the pile of clean clothes, grabbing a pair of his own sweat pants and boxer briefs, dropping the towel and sliding both of them up over his hips. Tossing the towel into the dirty laundry, he reached down to pick up an oversized hoodie. It was laying between the dirty and clean laundry, not sure which it belonged in so he brought the white hoodie up to his face, taking a sniff. It smelled like.. Mark. But also kind of like Youngjae. More like Mark though.

It was never a surprise that the boys would share clothes, all close to the same size in shirt and shoes. Pants not so much, but that was more due to Yugyeom and Bambam having such skinny, long legs and the youngest being an actual tree.

The hoodie didn't smell dirty, it just smelled slightly worn between the two. He glanced between the two piles before he bit his lip, sliding the hoodie over his head and situating it down so it fell loosely on his body.

Grabbing the material, he held it to his face as he took a few sniffs, smiling as he shuffled his way back to the couch. He grabbed his phone from the side table, unplugging it as he noticed he had a few missed texts from his boyfriends.

  
**Bambam 10:00 AM**  
_Hey, hope ur feeling better. Had Jinyoung-hyung worried. Text me when you get up!!!_

He sent a quick text back, telling him he was awake and feeling okay, still a little hot but still alive.

  
**Jaebum 12:45 PM**  
_Text or call if you feel sick._  
**Jaebum 12:47**  
_If you can't get ahold of us specifically you know who to call._  
**Jaebum 12:51**  
_Hope you're feeling ok._

Jackson let out a soft laugh, sending a text in response at how cute Jaebum was.

He sat on the couch after he had moved his blankets and pillows away for the moment, huffing softly as he felt his body begin to heat up again. Maybe it was just because of the heat of the shower, or could be the fact that he was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. He didn't want to take the hoodie off though.. He buried his face more in the material, scrolling through his SNS and liking pics the boys had posted as sneak peeks from their filming.

He sent a few texts back and forth with a few members, telling him they would be done soon and on their way home. Jackson just groaned and tried to focus on his instagram, the front of the hoodie covering the bottom half of his face as he just breathed in the scent of his boyfriends.

He found a particularly handsome picture of Bambam when he had ripped his shirt off at one of their more recent concerts, his face blooming in pink as he stared at the slim toned torso. He can't recall seeing the boy shirtless for longer than the moment he moved from the shower to his bedroom. Bambam wasn't a person that liked to put his body on display, or so he thought, but apparently their fans got special treatment.

Jackson's eyes ran over every line in the boy's abs, biting his lip as he felt his already sensitive cock begin to swell. He cursed quietly to himself, shaking his head. His body was heating up fast and the blood was rushing south too fast to be comfortable. He let out a soft whine from the back of his throat, flopping back against the cushion of the couch as he slid his fingertips teasingly up under the hoodie, over his own abdominals. He gulped softly, flicking each of his nipples once, his hips jerking before he slid his hand down to palm himself through the material of his sweat pants.

He moaned softly, glancing back to his screen, swiping left to see more pictures that were posted of the shirtless boy. His grip tightened a little, his fingertips stroking the outline of his erection through his sweats.

This was becoming too much, his forehead was damp still with water from his shower but now the light sheen of sweat that was beginning to line his hairline.

He swallowed and slid his hand under the waistband of his pants and boxers, lifting his hips up to allow for easier access to slide his hand in. He grabbed his cock, his mouth and nose still covered by the worn in hoodie, taking a deep inhale, his eyes rolling back a little before they closed.

He continued like this for a little, his cheeks tinted bright red and sweat shining more over his forehead as the heat rose in the room. He was so distracted with his phone screen, eyes memorizing every line and dip in the younger's abs, soft whines and grumbles falling from his lips that he didn't hear the sound of the door opening, the boys finally home from their filming.

Yugyeom was the first to walk in, his eyes widening the size of plates as he took in the sight, his cheeks flaring with pink. He was frozen in his tracks and Youngjae followed behind him, smacking him in the back when he ran into the frozen boy.

"Yugyeom-ah, get out of the wa-!" Yugyeom shushed him quickly, looking back and nodding his head toward the hybrid, caught red handed on the couch.

Youngjae's eyes mimicked the younger's, letting out a soft 'waaah' before he turned to the others, whispering what was going on.

They walked into the living room, the leader biting his lip before he stepped forward. "Jackson.."

The hybrid flinched, dropping his phone and the others cringed a little hearing the smack of it hitting the ground. Jackson's eyes were wide, his ears perked up, hand still frozen where it was.

"I-I can explain.. I just.. it's hot and everyone's smells..." The blonde tried to explain, the heat and the light daze over his brain not quite working with his mouth.

He just blushed, his face turning a darker red as he caught the other's scents, strong with them now being in the room with him. The boy let out a low whine, his head falling back and he couldn't help but palm himself, his hand still in his sweat pants.

The rest's eyes widened in surprise, trying to figure out what was going on, their own cheeks red in arousal and embarrassment at witnessing what was going on.

"Hot... It's so hot and I need... Please. You smell so good." He groaned, his back arching a little off the back of the couch.

"Jackson... what's.. are you okay?" The younger didn't want to move, worried about taking something too far with the man.

Jackson just let out another whine, the hard thud of his tail hitting the couch adding in to the sounds surrounding them.

"I'll look something up.. Maybe he is sick or something?" Jinyoung added quietly, ushering the other's into the kitchen with them. Yugyeom was about to join the others but Jackson shook his head, hearing the sound of the man's footsteps beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Please... don't leave me Yugy. Stay please!" The boy blinked in surprise, turning back to the hybrid. "Hyung are you.. sure? I don't want to..."

The blonde shook his head quickly, his eyes slitting open a little as he turned his head to look at the other. "Please. I want you to.. Please sit with me.."

Yugyeom gulped quietly and nodded, shuffling his way to the couch and sitting down awkwardly on the end, curling up on himself.

He could vaguely hear the others talking from the other room but the sound of the hybrid's low whines were taking over all his senses. He felt like his cheeks were so hot his face was going to explode.

"Yugyeom please.. Can I.... Can I smell you?" The blonde asked quietly, biting his lip. Yugyeom's eyes widened impossibly more, looking over to look at the glazed over look in the hybrid's eyes.

"I guess so..." Without another word, the blonde shuffled his way over, moving so he was sitting on his knees. He gently nudged his nose against his younger boyfriend's cheek, giving it a soft kiss. He nudged his nose carefully from his cheek up a little to the boy's hair, taking a slow breath through his nose. He could smell the boy's shampoo he used this morning, along with a bit of styling product the noonas liked to use in their hair.

The blonde shivered, nosing his way down to the column of the younger's neck, biting his lip as he sniffed a few times before taking a slow inhale. His breath came out in a low moan, curling his body up close, inching his hand back beneath the waistband of his pants.

"Yugyeom.. Can I please? You smell so good it makes me feel so nice.."

The brunette bit his lip, watching the trail the other's large hand made down, nodding his head quickly. "Yeah." He responded, his voice cracking a little.

Despite having confessed his feelings to the others, things had remained fairly the same between all of them, minus more kisses and cuddles, that and more alone time with each of them individually when time allowed. The most he'd ever done with the older hybrid was make out. Which guaranteed, had gotten a little heavy one night in Yugyeom's bedroom while Bambam was in the shower but they left it at that. As for Jackson, that's about as far as he'd gotten with any of them, was making out. That and that one day off that Jackson had spent with Jaebum, getting as far as grinding himself against the leader until they had both gotten off. It was nice, but unexpected. It's not that he was opposed to anything sexual he just.. didn't have any experience before.

The blonde pushed his sweat pants and briefs down a little, enough to free his aching cock, his hand wrapping around it once more and stroking slowly.

The brunette beside him let out low breaths, feeling his own erection growing quickly in his tight jeans. Biting his lip, he tilted his head, allowing the hybrid to nuzzle and lick slowly at the pale skin. It wasn't too long before the younger ran his fingers through the other's soft blonde hair, scratching slowly around his ears. The hybrid let out a high whine, panting softly against the skin below his lips. Yugyeom swallowed, his adams apple bobbing as he let out a low moan of his own.

Jinyoung walked back into the living room, holding his phone and stopped in surprise as he saw what was happening on the couch. Yugyeom's eyes opened and he blushed, turning toward the older brunette, trying a little to nudge the hybrid off of him, but the man wouldn't budge.

"We think Jackson is in his rut.." He announced softly, taking the steps towards them. The others were behind him but stayed in the open area of the walk way, staring at what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to come yell or fangirl or talk dirty shit come follow and talk to me on twitter or tumblr.  
> [tumblr](http://actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benibirb)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL THIS HAS TURNED OUT EVEN FILTHIER THAN I IMAGINED IM SO SORRY BUT NOT SORRY AT ALL.  
> when the tag 'scent kink' comes up, i mean it REALLY comes up. this is just filth. i hope you like it. if it's filthier than you imagined im sorry boo but this is how it's gonna be.

When Jinyoung got closer, he kneeled down a little in front of the two, smiling gently at Yugyeom to not make him worry and he ran his own hand through the blonde's hair.

"Jackson, are you in your rut, pup? Have you had one before?" Jinyoung asked the hybrid softly, gently grabbing his hand away from his cock to try to talk to him and get his attention.

The blonde panted softly, opening his eyes, still glazed over as he shook his head. "R-rut? I've never... felt like this before."

The brunette in front of him cooed softly, petting the blonde's head. "It's okay pup. You're just going to be like this for a little."

Jackson whined softly, shaking his head. "I can't... I need.. I need help. Please."

Jinyoung looked to the younger in front of him, guaging his reaction before looking back at the other's as they observed from the doorway.

"Who do you want to help you?"

The hybrid squirmed and bucked his hips up a little, pouting. "All of you, please!"

"Jackson, I don't think we all can do it.. That's a lot and we don't want to do something you don't want while you're in this state."

"We could take turns.. split up and help him..." Bambam offered from the door frame, biting his lip with a sheepish look on his face.

Jinyoung's brows furrowed, looking at the others. "You think that's a good idea?"

Mark shrugged and nodded, adding in his opinion. "I think that'd work.. If Jackson wants to. Just do it in groups so we don't overwhelm him."

"And no actual.. sex.. Not until he's more in the right mind to give full consent to that." Their leader added in, looking at the others. They nodded in agreement, all looking back to the others. The hybrid nodded his head, squirming around more.

"Please! That's fine, just please I need to cum now! It hurts!" He whined, biting down harder on his own lip.

Jinyoung cooed at the blonde, scratching his ears and giving him a soft, slow kiss before he stood up. "How are we going to do this?"

"I want Yugy.. Please Yugy, touch me." The blonde piped up his request, digging his fingertips into the younger man's thigh and getting a gasp in response.

"I'll go with them, Yugyeom and I are already comfortable enough to, you know, so." Bambam raised his hand, which seemed oddly too innocent of an action for the current situation.

Jinyoung's brow furrowed as he looked at the red haired man. "I don't know, Bam. I know how you and Yugyeom can get... Maybe if someone older joins."

The younger immediately grabbed onto Mark's arm, looking down at him a bit with wide, begging eyes. "Hyung please? You owe me anyways don't you?"

The black haired man over by the couch raised an eyebrow, the others similarly staring at the two. Mark's face heated up and he waved his hand. "Fine. I'll join."

The question left unanswered, however Jaebum spoke up.

"That's enough then. You three, Yugyeom, Bambam and Mark will help Jackson first. Where do you want to go?"

Bambam pulled Mark forward, joining the hybrid writhing and nuzzling the youngest still on the couch. "We can use Yugyeom and I's room and just shove the beds together."

Jaebum nodded, watching as Jackson reached out to paw his hands at the two boys that had joined them, sweat dripping down the side of his cheek.

"Okay. Remember the rules. No actual intercourse with Jackson yet, if he says stop for any reason you will stop, be careful, call for us if you need help."

The situation was bizarre already and hearing the rules being listed off to the other's was odd, however the situation itself was something they'd never expected to experience in the first place. Picking up a hybrid off the side of the road, giving him a home, everyone falling in love with him and all dating said hybrid and now his rut causing them to help him out in a way none of them expected. Just like a delicious red cherry on top of the bizarre cake.

"Is this okay, Jackson? Do you want to join us in Bambam and Yugyeom's room?" Mark asked, kneeling down to pet and scratch behind the large fluffy blonde ears on top of his head. The blonde nodded quickly, finally sitting up and moving to let the youngest away from him momentarily.

"Yes, please, please... Let's go now!" He stood up and the boys had to steady him a little as he was wobbly on his feet from the heat and standing too quickly.

They all made their way into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them as they all helped move the hybrid onto one of the beds. Mark helped the older to shove the two beds together, making sure they would stay put. A soft knock sounded on the door and Jinyoung peeked his head in after deeming that everyone was still fairly decent.

"Water. Make sure he keeps hydrated, and yourselves too okay?" Jinyoung handed over a few bottles of water, telling them that he'd have food ready hopefully by the time they were ready and with that he left.

The soft whines were back, the hybrid rolling over and grinding his body against the bed sheets when no one was giving him the attention he craved. He panted and moaned at the quick movement his hips made as they collided with the bed.

"Jackson, hey, try to relax, it's okay." The oldest rubbed the boy's back, settling on the bed next to him, trying to grab his attention. Jackson's head lifted up and he looked at the oldest in a daze. "Hyung... I need you."

Mark stroked his fingertips over Jackson's jaw, tapping on his chin to try to get him to come closer, nodding down to his lap. Jackson wasted no time as he flopped quickly into the older man's lap, his lips colliding harshly with Mark's. The kiss started hard and passionate, rough pressing of lips and teeth clashing almost. Bambam and Yugyeom flopped on different parts of the bed, Bambam already stripped of his shirt and Yugyeom palming at his already formed erection.

Jackson continued to make out with Mark, feeling like he couldn't get enough of the man's scent surrounding him, the taste of the chapstick on his lips and the way his mouth felt from his tongue. The kiss had gotten messy and slick, Jackson barely paying enough attention as he ground his hips roughly against the older man's own.

Bambam glanced over at Yugyeom, raising a brow with a mischievous look in his eyes. Yugyeom's expression didn't change from his slightly overwhelmed, furrowed brow but nodded, biting his lip. Bambam moved in behind Jackson's back as the two older men were still making out, nudging his nose into Jackson's neck and kissing on his ear.

"Jackson, would you let Yugyeom and I help you feel better? Please?"

Jackson pulled away from the kiss, the two panting heavily as he let out a soft keen, nodding his head. Mark just watched, letting the younger boy maneuver Jackson onto his back across the bed. The red haired boy tugged the hybrid's sweat pants off finally with his boxers, freeing him from the cloth finally. The hybrid's cock laid thick and swollen against his stomach, the tip almost purple from how hard he was and precum smeared everywhere under his belly button.

Bambam moaned quietly in the back of his throat, taking in the sight. Yugyeom blushed and moved closer, helping Bambam pull up the other's sweat shirt, rucking it up right underneath his arm pits. His chest was flushed pink and his nipples were erect, the light brown skin pebbled cutely.

The two youngest made eye contact once more, speaking almost entirely through nonverbal communication before they moved to each side of the hybrid's body, knees pressing into the soft material of the mattress as they slowly each placed kisses in individual places. Yugyeom's lips trailed down over the boy's hip and around his aching cock, pressing open mouthed kisses over the blonde's shivering thighs.

Bambam, however went up, trailing his tongue up over the arch of the man's hip bone, dragging it down over the v of the hips. Teeth nibbled and bit softly up to the man's abs, licking over the wet, slick precum over his stomach.

Jackson's hips arched up off the bed a little, whining out louder. "Please! No tease... Please I need it!"

The second youngest let out a little giggle, moving his hand forward to wrap around the base of the hybrid's cock. "Aww, we're sorry hyung. We just wanted to play."

Yugyeom nodded his head quietly but bit his lip, staring at the throbbing cock in front of his face being held up by his friend. Bambam leaned in, giving a slow, teasing lick over the head, wrapping his lips around the man's cock, sucking only the head into his mouth. Jackson's hips tried to buck up into the wet heat but Bambam had a firm hold on him.

What really got the blonde was when suddenly he felt a tongue offering little kitten licks over the rest of the length, giving little wet sucks and kisses, tongue trailing over various pulsing veins. The blonde cried out and shivered, looking down quickly to see that Bambam still suckled on the head of his cock, however Yugyeom had leaned in and was giving the little licks and kisses to the rest, the former holding his jutting cock straight up from the very base.

The hybrid's eyes rolled back into his head as his back arched up a little, his hands immediately moving down to bury into the dyed bright red locks of the second youngest.

Bambam swirled his tongue over the sensitive head, humming softly in satisfaction as Jackson's cock wept. Yugyeom's lips were turned up, looking like a happy kitten as he licked and gave little sucks all around the shaft that he could reach. He slid his tongue up and down the length, wiggling his hips a little.

Jackson's ears twitched as he felt the oldest pet his hair, tugging gently on the tips of his ears and scratching right in between them.

The hybrid panted, his tongue almost hanging out comically like an actual dog as he dazedly watched the two on his cock. He was getting closer and closer but it wasn't until the youngest two's lips had met together at the head of his cock, lips half-assedly meeting around the head and they began to sloppily make out with each other, tongues meeting and sliding over the head of his cock. That was when the hybrid yelped loudly and bucked his hips, giving no warning as he came between the two, shooting up over their cheeks and lips, some getting into their mouths as they pulled away. Bambam giggled and licked up what he could, leaning over Jackson's barely softening cock to lick the rest of the mess off of the younger's face.

"Wow that was... Wow." Mark commented lowly and the boys looked up at him, a blush on the youngest's face where the red haired boy just had a smirk tilting up the corners of his mouth.

The hybrid laid there panting heavily, his cheeks tinted pink with exertion. His cock had softened only a little but when he turned his head up to the oldest who had his own erection pulled out of his pants, fist tight around it, his cock fattened back up quickly, blood rushing back to the area.

"Wow, that's impressive." Bambam commented, poking the erection gently.

"Hyung please... Please can I help?" The blonde stared longingly at the older man's fist, stroking slowly. He turned over on his knees and placed his palms on the other's thighs, looking up at him with quiet little puppy whines coming from his throat.

Mark cursed softly and trailed his fingertips across the hybrid's jaw, looking down at him before he looked up at the two younger members seated on the bed. "Is that... okay?"

The two nodded individually, Bambam crawling to sit next to his friend and practically straddling his thigh.

"Fine with us. I'm sure we can occupy ourselves, right Yugyeom?" The red haired boy winked, the corner of his lip curled up in a smirk.

The black haired boy nodded quickly, blush spreading more across his cheeks.

Mark's attention was brought back down to the blonde between his legs as he nuzzled the man's thigh, nudging his nose against his cock where it jutted up over his lower stomach.

"Mark please... You smell so good." Jackson panted softly, the soft warm breath against his cock making it jump a little in excitement. The man gulped softly and nodded, seeing the hybrid's ass high in the air, his curled blonde tail wagging quickly.

"Hold on, pup I have an idea."

Mark turned to the younger members as they kisses slowly. He tapped one of their thighs with his foot to get their attention. Once they had pulled away, he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you guys have lube? I can almost guarantee you do, don't lie to me."

The two blushed and nodded, the red head hopping off the younger's lap and reaching into a dresser drawer, pulling out the small container of clear liquid. He handed it to Mark on his way back, flopping back into Yugyeom's lap. Mark uttered a thanks before he ran his fingertips through the boy's blonde locks.

"Is it okay if... If I can play with your ass?"

The blonde's ears perked and he sat up, nodding his head, his tail wiggling impossibly quicker. "Yes hyung please! I feel weird.."

Mark nodded and pet the boy's head, pressing soft kisses between the fluffed up ears. "I know, pup it's okay. I'll make it feel better just.."

The oldest's sentence dropped off as he gently shifted the hybrid, moving and getting the blonde to turn around so he was facing toward the man's feet, also toward the end of the bed. There, the two youngest were watching with rapt fascination, more clothes shed and Bambam's long legs curled beneath him as he ground against the boy's thigh.

When the hybrid was facing that way, Mark moved the boy's hips back closer to him and manhandling him a little to be back on his knees.

"There we go, now you can taste hyung while he makes you feel better."

Jackson wasted no time, diving in and placing wet, messy licks to the man's cock. Mark gasped and his hips jerked a little, biting on his lip before he took a deep breath, focusing on what he wanted to do.

He slid his fingertips up the boy's tanned thighs, blinking a little as he felt a bit of wetness smeared on the inside. He continued up to the hybrid's ass, massaging the perky cheeks slowly before he spread them and gasped in surprise.

The others stopped what they were doing, turning their attention to the oldest. "What is it?"

Mark blinked in surprise, using his thumb to slowly trace over the hybrid's slick hole, watching as it contracted a little at the touch, a little more of the slick substance sliding its way down.

"He... He's wet. I'd heard rumors when I was in high school but holy shit I didn't know this was a real thing."

Bambam blinked and his brows furrowed. "He's wet? Like... Like a girl?"

Mark traced around the rim with his thumb, getting the digit wet before sliding it through the small puffy rim of muscle.

"I mean, kinda but different?... Oh my god." The oldest groaned as at the same time, Jackson took the man into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing a little to create a suction.

The oldest pulled his thumb out gently, reaching over to grab the lube he'd placed beside him. He picked it up and squirted a little of the clear gel over the hybrid's hole, biting his lip as it slid between the caverns of his ass. Mark puffed out a breath, recapping it and setting it to the side. He knew the boy could produce slick now but he still wanted to be extra cautious.

His pointer finger circled around the rim, his hand shaking a little as Jackson was not going easy on his own cock, licking over it happily and almost seemingly without a method.

He pushed the finger past the rim once again after he'd got it coated in lube and slick, fingering the hybrid slowly. Jackson moaned, hips jerking as he felt the man's finger fucking him carefully. The blonde wiggled his hips a little, whining and begging him to insert another finger as his tail wobbled back and forth, a little slower now.

Mark laughed softly, breath catching as when he entered another finger, Jackson took the man down again, farther than he had before and gagged softly around the length.

The hybrid pulled of and gasped, coughing a little softly before he went back to what he was doing, sucking in his cheeks and creating a tight suction.

Mark gasped and used his free hand to stroke the blonde's side, cooing at him softly. "Easy, pup, don't take too much you might hurt yourself."

He felt the hybrid's head bob a little in a nod around him before he continued to bob his head up and down, taking the man just enough into his mouth so he wouldn't choke.

The oldest continued fucking his fingers into the other, angling his arm the best he could and trying to hit deeper inside of the hybrid. At this point, with every pull out, slick emitted slowly from the boy's hole, the whole area wet with filthy noises at each thrust in.

Mark's hips jerked as Jackson stroked what was left of his length that he couldn't get into his mouth, tightening around the base. He felt his orgasm looming closer, his head swimming a little at the heat. He glanced over at a small, pitched and breathy moan coming from the other side of the bed. His eyes took in the sight of Bambam and Yugyeom grinding on each other, lips and tongues joined messily in the middle and his stomach swooped. He bit on his lip, fingers gently digging into the blonde's ribs. "Jackson, fuck, I'm going to cum.."

The hybrid just continued to take the man into his mouth, trying to tighten his grip a little on the base, his drool from taking the cock into his mouth making the movement easy and messy. Mark pulled his fingers out of the boy, using his hands instead to grip onto the boys thighs as he felt his orgasm hit him quick. A low groan fell from his parted lips, hips jerking a little as his cum shot into the hybrid's mouth, the boy pulling off a little as to not gag himself with it again. The blonde jerked him through the rest of his orgasm, offering little puppy licks to the tip as he milked the cum completely from the man's cock.

Mark jerked a little and huffed in oversensitivity, biting his lip. He stroked the blonde's thighs gently, cooing that he did a good job.

"Thank you, pup that's enough.." Jackson let go of the now softening member, sitting up a little to lick his lips, eyeing the two youngest at the bottom of the bed. The oldest sat up and gave a gently hug to the hybrid, kissing his shoulder.

"Go play with Yugy and Bambam okay? Look at how excited they are to play."

The blonde nodded, crawling his way to where the younger members had finally separated, flushed and sweaty and almost naked. He immediately flopped into Yugyeom's lap, burying his face back where he'd originally started, taking in the scent of the man's neck. He lapped at the pale skin, nibbling little bites here and there.

"Yugy.. Your smell.. I need it, I need more.." The hybrid panted softly against the flushed skin of the boy's bared collarbone as he made his way down the other's chest. Bambam moved to the side and watched as the hybrid nosed his way down the boy's chest, seemingly on a mission. He licked down the line of his lightly toned abs, sniffing a little as he went. They all blinked in surprise as the blonde growled lowly as he reached the other's pants, still on. That was immediately fixed by the man above him, unbuttoning them and tugging them off almost in record speed with his boxer briefs.

Jackson growled and nuzzled his face into the boy's groin, licking softly along his aching cock. He nudged his nose around the area before he nuzzled down to his balls, licking and sucking them gently. The moan that was coming from the black haired man's lips quickly turned into a yelp as the hybrid grabbed the boy's legs and pushed them up almost roughly. He dragged his nose slowly across the flawless skin of his thighs, sucking and biting a little as he went. Once he reached again just below the boy's balls he took an inhale, groaning lowly and placing a little puppy lick right over his puckered rim.

"Yugyeom... You smell so good everywhere, and taste so good too I just want more.." The hybrid whimpered softly, leaning down again and lapping over the boy's twitching hole. He used his hands to spread the boy open, licking and pushing his tongue against the tight rim.

Yugyeom just whimpered and whined, back arched off the bed as he leaned down to bury his long fingers into the boy's fluffy hair, mindful of his ears.

Bambam groaned as he watched, fisting his cock tight as he bit his lip. His eyes were watching between where the man's mouth was, tongue delving in and feasting on his friend to where Jackson's leaking hole was once again up in the air on display. He reached a shaky hand over, caressing the man's behind, teasing his fingers over the sensitive pucker.

"Hyung.. Can I..?" The red haired man trailed off, his breath shaky as he moved behind the hybrid, spreading him open and looking at how vulnerable and on display he was. A soft whine left the blonde's throat at the movement and his tail wiggled a little faster, the only response a whimpered "Please."

Bambam licked his plump lips, shoving his underwear off before aligning his hips with the man in front of his. He moved so his cock pressed in between the blonde's cheeks, squeezing them back together as he rocked his hips. He was told not to have penetration with his hyung but boy was he close. Every time his hips would rock forward, the tip of his slender cock would catch on the man's hole, a whimper passing through his lips.

Meanwhile, Jackson continued to devour the youngest, groaning and whimpering as every rock Bambam made pushed his face closer and tongue further into Yugyeom's spit-slicked hole. He cried out softly, looking up at the oldest who had been watching the whole time, palming his cock half-assedly as he wasn't sure he quite had it in him to get off again in such a short time. Mark shifted down a little and hesitantly kissed the youngest after asking first, receiving a whimper and a nod. He slowly began to make out with the black haired man, tongues meeting in a gentle way despite how desperate the younger was to get off. The oldest thought he would help aid him, reaching his hand down, slim fingers wrapping around Yugyeom's cock, fisting it quickly.

Jackson moaned and reached his own hand down to do the same, his wagging tail speeding up with how excited he was that all of his boyfriends were getting off together with him.

It didn't take long at all once Mark began to jerk the youngest off, his hips alternating between fucking the man between his legs' tongue and fucking up into the other's fist, his orgasm crashing over him as he arched up quick, cum shooting up over his slim torso, along the faint line of abdominals and all over the oldest's hand. Yugyeom whined softly as Mark pulled away from the kiss, looking down at the hybrid. He'd pulled away once Yugyeom's orgasm was ridden all the way out, lower face a mess of spit, lips plump and a dazed look on his face.

Mark held his cum-covered hand for the boy and Jackson immediately licked it clean, almost purring in satisfaction.

Bambam was still rutting himself against the hybrid, moaning, breath catching everytime he felt the little tease of the hybrid's dripping hole against the head of his cock. He was so close he could just slip it right in but it was a rule they all promised to keep. Still, it didn't stop him from imagining how wet and tight the hybrid would feel around him.

Once Jackson had cleaned off Mark's hand, the oldest laid down with the youngest, kissing and watching the other two with dazed interest. Bambam pulled the older man up and wrapped his arm around him, pushing Jackson's own hand away to jerk him off. They rutted against each other like mating was their one priority, moaning and Jackson whining as he rocked his hips back and forth between the boy and his hand.

It took a little before the red haired boy used his free hand to stroke the curled tail, scratching his fingers just above the little blonde curly cue and that was the end for Jackson as he yelped out in surprise, hips jerking as he shot a little bit of cum across the sheets, panting heavily. He whined as Bambam worked to finish himself off, the hybrid completely sensitive after getting off so many times in one day. It only took a few more jerk of his hips before he reached his orgasm as well, painting the hybrid's lower back, biting down a little on the blonde's shoulder.

They collapsed onto the bed next to the others, Bambam rolling himself off of the spent hybrid as the blonde begin to drift in and out, his fever finally breaking.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was multiple pairs of arms wrapping around him and kisses here and there, mumbles of him being a good boy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he fully wakes up next, he's laid out out a bed, his face buried into someone's armpit he assumes based on the smell of deodorant and a very faint scent of sweat. Not gross smelling, but smelled like a body. He hummed and lifted his head up a little, blinking lazily to try to make out the bodies around him and where he was.

Once his eyes adjusted more, he noticed he was still in Bambam and Yugyeom's room, beds still pushed together but he was cleaned up and had on a fresh pair of basketball shorts.

He blinked a few more times and saw that the armpit he was snuggled into was Mark's, the man asleep and not waking up despite his removal. The blonde turned a little to see that on his other side, Yugyeom had his arm draped loosely over his hip, now stirring awake at the blonde's movement. On Yugyeom's other side was Bambam, flopped out on his back and snoring quietly.

The others must've woke him up from his sleep at some point but he can only make out tiny bits of petting and telling him to drink and eat something before he was out again.

"You okay hyung?" Yugyeom's soft sleepy voice asked, blinking up at him through his black bangs.

The hybrid nodded and laid back down, this time facing the youngest and giving him soft kisses on the lips, a few licks around his mouth as well. The boy giggled softly and their hands met between them, lacing together.

"Feel better?"

Jackson nodded again quickly, his mouth opening wide in a yawn. "For now at least, just sleepy."

Yugyeom hushed him as he saw Mark rouse a little bit, rolling over so he was spooning Jackson's back, bringing a hand up to scratch his ears.

He let out a happy humm, his tail making a tiny thunking noise against the older's leg. Mark grumbled in response and Jackson let out a soft giggle, trying to calm himself down to go back asleep. With the slow head scratches, Yugyeom's thumb rubbing across the back of his hand and the warmth surrounding him he drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as usual, any and all mistakes are my own.  
> let me know what you thought, enjoyed, hated, just let me know i love talking to you guys so much.
> 
> if you want to come yell or fangirl or talk dirty shit come follow and talk to me on twitter or tumblr.  
> [tumblr](http://actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benibirb)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer than I'd hoped, i kinda hit a block and I've been working on something else that may or may not include fem bts ahem anyways...  
> please enjoy the last chapter of this filth.
> 
> i also wanted to say im sorry if this seems rushed, i tried not to make it that way but i really wanted to get it finished and wrote it in like one and a half sittings lol

When Jackson woke up next, needless to say, it was much more pleasant than the previous day. He wasn't covered in sweat, feeling sick and miserable. He was fairly well rested and sprawled out on his stomach, eyes blinking open slowly. His only complaint was that he was currently alone in what still smelled to be the two youngest's' beds. He whined softly and rolled around, nuzzling his face into the sheets, tail wagging lazily in the air.

He could noticeably still feel the heat simmering under his skin, more warm than normal but it wasn't too overwhelming. A soft hum left his throat as he continued to nuzzle and burrow his face into the blankets, taking in the smells surrounding him. He was so wrapped up in encasing himself in the scents of his partners that he didn't realize the person in the door frame.

"Jackson, are you feeling any better?"

The voice belonged to Jinyoung, the hybrid had realized, startling a little in surprise. He sat up, hair messy and sticking in all directions and ears perked up.

"I'm feeling better, still kind of... you know." He blushed a little and shrugged, looking up at the other in the doorway.

Jinyoung smiled and gave a soft chuckle, nodding. "Yeah, from what I've read online it'll take a bit for you to get past this. I called our managers to see if they could help set up a hybrid doctor appointment for you since this was your first rut and all. Just to.. learn more and figure out what to do when it happens again."

Jackson pouted and clutched at the comforter sprawled over him. "Doctor?"

The black haired man cooed softly and made his way into the bedroom, petting the top of the other's head gently.

"Don't worry, we'll be with you. At least some of us. Stop worrying about that now, come eat some breakfast. I'm sure you're going to need to build up some more energy."

Jackson's cheeks flushed a bit at the comment, nodding as he grabbed Jinyoung's hand and made their way into the kitchen.

A few of the members sat at the table, already working on their food with the exception of Bambam who sat on the kitchen counter, shoving pieces of ham into his mouth.

"Bambam, get your ass off the counter, we cook food there." Jinyoung scolded when he saw the younger. He quickly slid off the counter, shoving another piece into his mouth as he made his way out of the room with a quick mumble of apology.

Jinyoung rubbed Jackson's back gently telling him to go ahead and sit down at the table and he'd bring him his plate. He was used to being babied a little by some of the members but it had just intensified with his rut and honestly, he couldn't complain.

His tail wobbled happily as he made his way to the table, sitting down next to Youngjae, seeing Jaebum and Yugyeom sitting and eating across the table. He made eye contact with Yugyeom and the youngest blushed softly and smiled, giving him a soft 'good morning.'

"How are you feeling?" Youngjae asked, sitting his chopsticks down momentarily and wiping his face to look at the hybrid next to him. He shifted a little before noticing as the younger had set his hand on his thigh gently, giving a comforting squeeze.

"I'm good.. Still.. warm.. but you know." He gave a small shrug. Youngjae smiled and wiggled his way closer, keeping his hand on the blonde's thigh for a little longer until Jinyoung arrived with his plate. He set it in front of him, putting a glass of water and chopsticks beside it.

"Speaking of, are you still okay with the.. arrangement we made yesterday? Do you still feel like you want help through this?" Jinyoung asked, taking his own seat at the table, looking with concern at the hybrid.

Jackson blinked, looking at the others as their attention shifted to focus on him. He almost didn't even remember the arrangement of splitting up but obviously there was a reason he was only with the other three yesterday. He bit his lip in thought. While his body had relaxed compared to yesterday, he couldn't deny the heat that sat just below the skin making him a little itchy and the slight aching in his groin. His cheeks flared and he nodded, looking down as he poked his food before picking up some rice and shoving it into his mouth.

He swallowed before answering. "Yeah... It is much better but I still feel a little out of it and it wouldn't be fair to the rest of you guys.."

Jaebum sat his chopsticks down and waved his hand a bit.

"Jackson, don't worry about us. The important part is if you want to and feel like it's still a thing you need. If you don't feel like it there will be plenty of other opportunities and I know I, at least, would be fine if you didn't feel like it."

Jinyoung nodded his head in agreement, looking between his two boyfriends. Youngjae nodded his head quickly and gave a noise of agreement.

"I'd be a bit jealous but it's all up to you, we want what you want!" The younger commented, smiling wide.

Jackson bit the inside of his cheek and smiled.

"We're going to the practice room too, so you don't have to worry about us today. We'll probably just fool around and practice some choreo." Yugyeom smiled over at the blonde, nodding his head. Everything seemed so well planned, his heart panged a little in affection. He loved his boyfriends so much for helping him through all of this. He blinked as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes and he sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Jackson what's wrong?" Youngjae asked quietly, leaning over and wrapping his arm around the older hybrid. He shook his head quickly and smiled, waving his hand.

"Nothing's wrong, I just.. I love you guys so much. Thank you for all this... I don't know why I'm so all over the place."

"Hormones, they're out of wack during your rut." Jinyoung supplied softly, smiling. "It's normal or so I read."

Jackson giggled and smiled, nodding his head as he tucked into his food happily.

 

  
Eventually, everyone had finished their breakfast, Jackson just happily sitting and enjoying the conversations and occasional comfortable silences around him. Normally he knows he'd be the one bouncing off the walls and making noise but since his rut had begun he'd felt more relaxed and in a way, tired, withdrawn. It had finally given him a chance to really take everything in.

Eventually Mark and the two youngest had made their way out of the dorm, complete with jackets, hats and face masks to make sure they weren't going to be seen. It left the four of them in the dorm, Jackson nuzzling his face happily into Youngjae's neck and Jaebum and Jinyoung talking casually while watching a movie they'd seen a billion times already.

The hybrid nudged his nose into the younger's skin, sniffing quietly and nudging his way up behind his ear. From there he could smell the signature smell of the boy, his essence along with the smell of body wash and shampoo that had wafted into his senses. Youngjae giggled softly, tilting his head and trying to pull away in instinct. "Jackson that tickles.."

The blonde just smiled and continued, his hands holding the younger's in his own as he began to place soft kisses and puppy licks over his jaw. He nibbled on the skin below his ear, nudging his face into the side of the boy's. He moved himself a little closer, his tail lazily flopping against the leather of the couch. Head laid on the younger's shoulder as he brought their entangled fingers up to his face, pressing soft kisses to the boy's knuckles before teasingly nipping at his fingertips. Youngjae gasped softly at the feeling and bit his lip, watching as the hybrid began to lick and nibble at the digits, taking one into his mouth.

The brunette watched, leaning back a little so he could get a better view and watched as Jackson licked and suckled on his fingertips playfully. His cheeks heated up a little, taking in the sight that was probably more innocently intended but came off way more sexual in his mind.

"Jackson..."

The blonde stopped what he was doing, puppy eyes looking up at the younger and seeing the troubled and flushed look on his face. He stared at the younger for a moment before pressing his lips against Youngjae's own pouted lips, humming softly.

The kiss deepened quickly, tongues meeting wetly between them. The kiss wasn't hurried or rushed, but the passion was palpable in the air. Youngjae's fingers buried themselves gently into the other's hair, massaging at the base of his ears. The hybrid groaned lowly, an ear flicking at the attention.

Across the room, Jinyoung and Jaebum still continued to talk quietly to themselves until the groan caught the younger's attention. He nudged the leader in the side gently, gesturing with his head over to the two younger men across the room. They watched as the two continued to kiss heavily, Jackson getting a little impatient as he pressed his body against the other's.

"Sooner than expected but still expected. Perhaps we should take this to our room?" Jinyoung asked quietly, his fingertips digging a little into the older man's thigh as the sight was beginning to have an affect on him.

Jaebum nodded and licked his lips as he stood up, bringing the other with him. Jinyoung leaned down and petted the hybrid's ears gently, causing the two to pull away from each other. They both looked up at the pair, lips red and bruised and Jackson's hair a bit mussed.

"I can tell you're starting to get turned on again Jackson, do you want to take it into the bedroom with us?" The words were aimed at the hybrid but the older's gaze met with Youngjae's, silently asking the same from him. The younger member gave a small nod in reply.

Jackson panted softly, feeling the heat start to itch at his skin again. His cock was at least half hard in his shorts and the familiar daze clouded over his mind. Much less than before, but still present. He nodded slowly, allowing himself to grab the offered hand, his other keeping a tight hold on Youngjae's.

They made their way to Jaebum and Jinyoung's shared bedroom, the scents once again washing over Jackson's senses just like they had the day before and he blushed hard, looking at the bed, remembering what he'd done on it.

"Don't let us stop you, you can continue what you were doing before just thought it would be more comfortable on the bed." Jinyoung smiled, leading the two younger ones to the queen bed. Youngjae blushed and smiled, gently shoving the other down onto the bed, the two making their way up to allow the others space. The brunette straddled the hybrid's hips, placing himself down so his ass was in contact with the other's growing erection. He braced his arms on either side of Jackson's head, staring down at him with a small, mischievous smile.

"Is this okay, hyung? Can we kiss again?"

Jackson swallowed and nodded, his hands moving from laying limply at his sides to hold onto the younger male's hips. Their lips met once again in a few soft presses before things heated up again, their tongues teasing each other. Jackson could feel the bed dip a little toward the end but his senses were so full of Youngjae he hadn't had the time to question what the other two were doing. He was quickly swept up in the moment, tongues tangling between the two. Youngjae's hips began to rock against his, every movement causing his growing cock to slide between the other's ass. The friction of the clothes between them was frustrating but also so delightful.

His hands made their way to the younger's behind, grabbing a handful in each hand and growling as he made their hips grind together harder. Youngjae let out a moan, leaning back into the movement, instead bracing his hands on the hybrid's muscled chest.

"Youngjae-ah... You feel so nice... smell so good even from here... Please off. Clothes off." He whined softly, looking up at the younger with his dark puppy eyes, clouded with lust.

The brunette nodded and shifted himself off as he stripped off his clothes, helping the hybrid take off his own. They had already had enough foreplay and Jackson was aching to do something, do more. Youngjae was about to crawl back to his previous position before the blonde stopped him, his arms snaking their way around his waist and back to his behind. His fingertips slid between the cheeks, teasing the other's rim gently as he leaned in to whisper just between the two of them.

"Youngjae-ah... I tasted Yugyeom yesterday and he tasted and smelled so good. Please let me taste you too. I want to be surrounded by your scent." He panted softly into the other's ear, the words going straight to Youngjae's cock with a twitch.

The younger nodded and bit his lip, knowing exactly what the hybrid was wanting. He shuffled, turning around so he faced away from the blonde's face. That was when both of them had finally looked at the other two. Jaebum and Jinyoung were seated close, bodies turned toward each other. Jinyoung's head lay gently on the other's broad shoulder as they groped through their undone pants. If their red and irritated lips were any sign, they'd been making out before the two had noticed them. Jackson let out a soft growl at the scene and Youngjae flushed darkly, biting his lip. He continued to shuffle back, wiggling a little so he could straddle the older man's torso, his knees braced above his shoulders. He looked down between his legs, leaning forward so he could once again brace his arms on the hybrid's chest.

"Is this okay, hyung?" He asked softly, trying to look down to see the hybrid's face. He was met with a groan, Jackson's hands gripping his hips and pulling him down so his thighs spread open, body being lowered.

"T-tell me if you need me to get up okay? Pinch my thigh if you have to." He ordered quietly before his breath hitched as the hybrid inhaled slowly, licking his lips. The blonde bit the younger's cheek a few times teasingly, once again placing little puppy licks and nips before he pulled him down against his face, his tongue flattening to lick over the rim. Youngjae moaned out loudly in surprise, adjusting his hands on the other's torso.

Jackson pressed wet kisses over the opening, using his tongue to lap lightly at the skin a few times before he used his hands to spread the boy open more, shallowly flicking his tongue in and out. The brunette moaned out louder, his head falling back against his shoulder. Youngjae wasn't the main vocal for no reason, it was easy to tell. Even during sex he was loud and had a beautiful cadence to each moan and whine.

"Hyungs.. Please..." He whimpered as Jackson continued his actions. He looked over at the two older men who were engrossed in the sight, begging them to come closer. Jaebum was the first to move, seeing how desperate their younger member was for their attention. He looked over at Jinyoung as they settled on either side of the hybrid's body, questioning silently. Jinyoung gave a small nod and a smile before Jaebum immediately attached his lips to Youngjae's, kiss turning wet and heated.

Jinyoung bit his lip as he watched, his cock twitching in his boxers. He grumbled and shifted the material off his body, leaving him naked as well.

He placed a soft hand on Youngjae's trembling thigh, looking to the younger as the two broke their lips apart for a moment.

"Let Jackson up for a moment I want to ask him something."

Youngjae nodded and followed his hyung's order, huffing as he lifted his hips up. The hybrid panted heavily, whining as he tried to follow.

"Jackson, can I... Can I fuck you with my fingers?" Jinyoung asked carefully, his hand stroking along the hybrid's thigh, lifting them up a little at the knees.

The blonde moaned and whined desperately, nodding but realizing it was useless since the older couldn't see him. "Yes! Please!" He begged, taking a moment to make sure the other heard him, the older lifting up his legs so they were bent at the knees, shuffling his way down. Once the hybrid was sure the older had heard him he quickly scrambled to pull the younger back down onto his face, moaning as the heat and smell and taste enveloped him once again, his tongue fucking in and out of Youngjae's now wet and loosened hole.

Jinyoung moved between the hybrid's legs, huffing softly in surprise as he saw that Jackson had already soaked his thighs and the bed below him. Mark had told him about how he was able to self-lubricate, that and he'd read it online during his research but seeing it in person was a completely different sensation. He carefully lifted the blonde's legs, moving him just a little so he had better access, his thighs spread open wide.

The black haired man using his fingertips to tease over the hybrid's clenching hole, slick gushing out at the feeling and he picked some up on his fingers, trailing back up as he slid one finger in slowly. He heard Jackson keen from below Youngjae and he smiled softly, biting his lip as he worked his finger in. Jackson loosened up quickly, he assumed in part from his body being made differently and how much slick he was producing. He used his finger to fuck the boy slowly, just to be safe before adding in a second finger beside it. The man fucked his fingers in slowly, more slick spilling out with each thrust out.

The noises in the room were becoming too much as he continued, the sounds echoing through the small space. The wet sound and muffled moans of Jackson eating out Youngjae, the smack of lips and tongues as Youngjae and Jaebum continued to kiss heatedly, moans and whimpers spilling from the younger's lips at the sensations. The obscene squelches of his fingers thrusting in and out of Jackson's hole, wet and wanton. He cursed under his breath and squeezed the base of his own cock, trying to calm himself down. He was way too hard to have only had just minor attention on his cock.

They continued like that for a little, Jinyoung adding a third finger into the hybrid, met with a high keen and Jaebum switching back and forth between heatedly kissing Jinyoung and Youngjae. They received more moans from the hybrid, Jinyoung watching as the blonde's cock spilled more pre-cum, twitching and throbbing against his stomach. Finally Jackson pinched Youngjae's thigh and the boy quickly lifted his body up on shaking limbs, leaning forward to allow the blonde to pant out softly.

"I can't- I.. I need something else.."

Jinyoung pulled his fingers out gently and moved up to help Youngjae off the hybrid, pulling him carefully into his lap.

"What do you need, Jackson? What can we do to help?" Jaebum asked, his lips plump and bruised from his nonstop affection towards the others, cheeks flushed in the slightest.

Jackson licked his lips, wiping the saliva off from the lower part of his face, sniffling softly.

"I want... I want your cock. Please.." He whined softly, sitting up and pawing his hand at the leader's thigh, looking at him with his intense puppy eyes.

Jaebum's brows furrowed and he shook his head. "Jackson, that was a rule remember? Because of your rut the lines are blurred and you might not really know what you want.."

Jackson quickly shook his head, clutching the other's pant material in his fist. Why was he even still wearing pants was beyond him.

"Hyung, I know what I want! I've wanted this for a while I just didn't want you guys to think I was rushing things and I'm feeling more aware than yesterday, even now. Please, Jaebum. I want this." He begged, staring intensely at the leader, face determined and serious.

"Jackson, you're sure you're 100% in the right mind and won't regret letting him do this afterward? You were so out of it yesterday you would've begged for anything. We just want to be sure." Jinyoung questioned softly, one hand gently stroking over the hybrid's thigh, the other hands' fingertips drawing comfortably over Youngjae's lower stomach.

The hybrid once again nodded quickly, biting his lip as he looked between the three, gaze ending back up at Jaebum.

"Hyung please. I give full consent for you to take me. I won't regret it, I could never regret it with any of you. I trust you the most, hyung. Please, I want you. I love you." Jackson spoke clearly and focused on the leader, his hands grabbing the other's tight.

Jaebum stared at him again for a few moments before breathing out a sigh. "If you think so. I love you too." The leader leaned in and kissed his lips softly, putting his emotion into the kiss, his thumb brushing the hybrid's cheek.

"Are you guys okay with this?" He asked the other two, staring between their faces before he made another move. The two nodded, smiling as they consoled their leader. "Absolutely."

Jaebum groaned quietly as he stood up, shoving his pants off finally with his boxers, cock springing out of the material and standing straight. Jackson bit his lip as he watched, his own cock twitching again noticing how hard the older man was.

He made his way to the side drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube they had stashed away. "Just in case, I know you can self-lubricate but I don't want to hurt you."

Jackson smiled softly and nodded, leaning back on his elbows as he watched the older come back to the bed and crawl between his legs. Youngjae squirmed out of the older's lap and laid himself next to the hybrid, rubbing his chest and lower stomach soothingly.

Jinyoung also sat beside the two a little higher on the bed, his fingers buried in the blonde's hair, scratching and petting the boy's blonde ears.

Jaebum moved the boy's thighs apart just like before, moving himself closer between them. He shifted his hips to get a better angle and more comfortable before he squirted some lube on his fingers. He tossed the bottle aside and slowly entered a finger into the hybrid's wet rim. The blonde whined softly and wiggled, pouting up at the older.

"Jinyoungie already got me to three fingers, hyung. I think you can start with at least two.." He whined petulantly.

Jaebum looked up at him, brows furrowed. "Do you want this or not? Cause we're going to do it my way or not at all." He scolded a little, pulling his finger out. Jackson huffed and nodded, pouting his lips more. As Jaebum continued his slow (unnecessary, to Jackson) preparation, Youngjae caught the boy's pouted lips with his own, pressing soft little kisses at first before deepening slowly. The two moaned, Youngjae rubbing his still erect cock against the hybrid's hip. Once Jaebum got to three fingers, thrusting them in a little faster, angling them a bit, Youngjae had his fingertips teasing the hybrid's nipples, pinching and circling gently as their tongues still met between them.

Jaebum continued, carefully moving his fingers and angling them a bit more until Jackson's hips jerked a little, pulling away to whine as the older circled the spot he'd found slowly. Jackson's thighs trembled and he huffed, whimpering.

"Jaebum please!" He begged, sobbing softly.

The older sighed and nodded, pulling his fingers out slowly before grabbing the lube to slick himself up.

"Tell me if it hurts, you're uncomfortable or if you want me to stop at any point okay?" Jaebum ordered, pulling the boy's hips closer, leaning down to get closer to his face. Jackson nodded and pressed a slow kiss to the leader's lips, groaning as he carefully pushed the head of his cock past the rim, easily allowing him to slide himself all the way in to the hilt.

Jackson pulled away from the kiss and gasped, his head falling back. Jaebum took a few deep breaths, allowing the younger to get used to the feeling for a moment.They sat there, Jinyoung carefully running his fingers through the blonde's hair, cooing softly at him. Finally after a little Jaebum pulled out, thrusting back in all the way. Jackson cried out and dug his fingertips into the man's shoulder. They set on a slow but steady rhythm, Jaebum giving him soft kisses before the older sat back, tilting his hips.

The hybrid whimpered and turned his head, looking up at Jinyoung and seeing the man's aching cock, leaking against his thigh. Jackson whined and looked up at the older, pawing at his knee and opening his mouth. Jinyoung stared at him for a moment before he understood, shifting a little and moving so he was on his knees. The hybrid was able to finally slide his cock into his mouth. He suckled on the tip and moaned lowly, beginning to bob his head the best he could at the angle. Jinyoung moaned softly, scratching between his ears. Youngjae continued to rock his hips against the hybrid's toned side, his lips licking and sucking softly on the pebbled buds of the other's nipples.

Jackson shifted his upper body the best he could without moving his lower body too much so he could get a better reach of Jinyoung. He whined softly and Jinyoung saw his trouble so he pulled out, quietly asking the boy if he could fuck his mouth. Jackson moaned at the words, his eyes rolling back into his head as Jaebum began to pound into him harder. He nodded and parted his lips wide, tongue sticking out a little. Jinyoung thrust his hips, shoving his cock back into the hybrid's mouth, worried about choking him. Jackson, however, paid no mind and sucked the man's cock deeper, his throat convulsing a little around the tip but continuing on the best he could. He let the man fuck his mouth, moaning and whining around the length. He writhed on the bed, Jaebum's speed increasing, the smack of skin becoming louder with each thrust, the tip of the older man's cock putting delicious pressure on his prostate.

Youngjae moaned, still teasing his tongue over the blonde's nipples and torso, biting and sucking small little marks into the tanned skin. He finally wrapped his hand around the older man's cock, stroking it with a tight fist. Jackson cried out around Jinyoung's cock, hips jerking. He was experiencing sensory overload and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. His brain was misty, a deep fog covering his entire brain and thought processes. The only thing he knew at this point was pleasure and heat and it was all crashing down on him at once but he was determined to hold out until his boyfriends were satisfied.

He licked and sucked sloppily on Jinyoung's cock, barely registering Youngjae's hand that had grabbed his own, his voice begging him to touch him. Jackson's hand wrapped around Youngjae's cock, the tip weeping endlessly as he began to thrust into the hand around him, still keeping a firm grip and stroke on the hybrid's dick.

It didn't take much longer for Jinyoung, his stance drooping a little as he felt himself get closer to climax, thrusts moving out of whatever rhythm he had going fucking into the other's mouth. Spit was dripping from where they were connected, the hybrid only half focusing on what was going on. Jinyoung thrust a few more times, giving out a warning, hand buried in the blonde's hair before he pulled out a bit, stroking quickly as he came into the other's open and waiting mouth. Jackson panted heavily, tongue out to catch Jinyoung's release as the man fisted himself through his orgasm. The hybrid swallowed, humming happily as he licked his lips, brows furrowing as he continued to stave off his orgasm.

Jaebum groaned loudly, growling a little as he gripped the hybrid's hips, fucking into him harder and with purpose. Jackson cried out, his back arched a little off the bed at how rough he was being handled. His blunt fingernails of his free hand dug into the meat of the outside of Jaebum's thigh that he could reach.

The leader moaned, panting heavily as he leaned down, body pressing against the younger's the best he could with Youngjae's hand still trapped between them.

Jackson and Jaebum kissed deeply, the leader groaning and panting a little each time they pulled away for air.

"Jackson-ah... I'm so close... Where do you want-"

"Inside me please hyung!" The hybrid cut the man off quickly, begging, lidded eyes looking up at him desperately.

Jaebum nodded and huffed, falling out of his rhythm, hips smacking messily against the blonde's ass with how much slick the younger had produced. He cursed under his breath as he came, hips jerking to a still deep inside of the other.

Jackson cried out, limbs trembling as he wiggled and tried to fuck back down onto his cock, his own orgasm so close it was mind-numbing.

Jaebum hissed softly as he continued moving his hips a little slower now, riding out his orgasm and still trying to help the hybrid out. Youngjae and Jackson's lips met again quickly, lips wet, making the kiss messy and rushed. They fisted each other's cocks quickly, both whimpering and moaning, begging the other to make them cum.

Jackson was the first to reach climax, the buildup finally becoming too much and his brain shut down, his body jerking and trembling, eyes rolling back into his head as cum shot up his chest, even going so far to get him in the chin as he came harder than he thinks he ever had before. Youngjae whimpered as the hybrid's hand stilled and he fucked his hips up into his fist quickly before he came as well, only a minute or so after the other, his cum spattering over the other's hand and up over his lower stomach.

Jaebum winced as he pulled out, carefully moving to drop to the other side of Jackson, wrapping his arm around the panting hybrid. Jinyoung laid himself above the other three, his fingers playing with his two boyfriend's hair.

They all panted heavily, coming down from their orgasms. Jackson hadn't moved since his orgasm and Youngjae sat up a little, rubbing his hand over the older's chest.

"Is he okay?"

"Jackson-ah?" Jaebum asked quietly. He was met with a whine from the hybrid as he curled into the leader's body, ears twitching at the gentle pets Jinyoung was giving him.

"I think I died for a moment." He mumbled into the man's shoulder. The other laughed breathlessly, curling up together before having to get up and clean up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The next day, Jackson would venture to say he felt back to normal. The slightly unpleasant itch beneath his skin was gone and he didn't wake up in a hot sweat. He woke up, ears perked high and tail wagging with complaints coming from Jaebum who was spooned behind him, Jinyoung still sleeping contently facing the hybrid's front. The rest of the previous day was full of relaxing and possibly a few more orgasms in the shower, after dinner, before bed...

The group tried to enjoy their last requested day off, having begged their managers for the two and a half days, not really sure on how long Jackson would be in rut. They were thankful they'd managed it, along with promises of getting some practice in. After waking up and checking that Jackson was feeling okay, they'd all gone to the practice room for a couple hours but eventually, a few of them made their way back to the dorm and taking their spots in the living room, movie playing on the television. The others had said they were going to stay a bit later and head home before too late.

Jackson snuggled into Mark's shoulder, wiggling around a little as he tried to focus on the movie but was practically glowing with energy.

"Jackson, calm down. Do you need to get up and run around or something?" Mark asked, looking over at the boy who would not stop fidgeting.

The hybrid whined and pouted, mumbling a sorry. He tried to sit content until the chime of the door signaled and his ears perked up on top of his head. His tail thwacked loudly against the back of the couch, sitting up and trying to figure out who had come home.

Bambam made his way quickly into the living room, spotting the hybrid and whined.

"You let Jaebum hyung fuck you? I thought we had a rule not to!" The younger boy complained, throwing himself dramatically on top of the hybrid.

The blonde blushed darkly, waving his hands around a little. "I can't help it! I was in rut and I needed it, Bambam!" He crowed, pouting even more than the other.

Bambam leaned in as he sprawled himself out across the man's lap, whispering in his ear. "Was it hot?"

Jackson giggled and nodded quickly, ears flopping a little. "So hot."

Bambam shifted and moved his body so his long, slim legs were straddling the hybrid's, hands braced on the other's shoulders.

"So, I get dibs next right?" He asked, winking playfully and biting his lip. The blonde blushed more and smirked, looking up at the younger man, giving him a nod.

"How about now?"

Mark groaned and shoved the two to the side, frowning. "You guys are gross, do that elsewhere."

The two giggled and made their way off the couch, grabbing an unsuspecting Yugyeom on their way to their room, slamming the door.

"Be careful and be courteous, we're still home!" Jinyoung called out, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> self beta'd, any and all mistakes are my own fucking fault lol.
> 
> if you want to come yell or fangirl or talk dirty shit come follow and talk to me on twitter or tumblr.  
> [tumblr](http://actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benibirb)


End file.
